


The Dance

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Pops Diner, Romance, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: There was a lot of freedom in not being with Betty Cooper, but there were also so many things he had to get used to. Not being able to call her whenever he needed to talk to someone, whenever he needed to vent about his dad or needed help with one of his articles for the Blue and Gold. Betty had been his sounding board, his touchstone. Not having her there with her unyielding support made Jughead feel like he had nothing to hold on to. It was terrifying.He knew that in time, it would all pass and he would find his footing. But for now, he was struggling.So Jughead sat and sipped on another cup of coffee, having lost count after the 4th one he’d had. But he wasn’t ready to go home yet.And good thing he wasn’t because just then he heard the door chime, and in walked Veronica Lodge looking absolutely exquisite in her sparkly violet prom dress.





	The Dance

Jughead sat alone in the back booth of Pop’s Chock-O-Lit shop, as far away from any other customers as he could possibly get. Fortunately, there were only a couple of other lone customers in the diner so late at night, so he didn’t have to worry too much about being bothered.

Especially when he was in the mood to sulk and brood and overanalyze his nonexistent relationship with the girl-next-door, Betty Cooper.

They had been broken up for a few weeks already, and he’d been handling it pretty well. But it was prom night, and he wasn’t the one that had the honor of taking her to the dance that they had been talking about all school year.

Betty had been so excited, and she couldn’t wait to wear the dress that she had picked out before the school year had even begun.

“And you can wear a pale blue matching boutineer to go with my dress!” She had said with a big grin the day she had found “the” dress that she would wear for the big night.

Jughead had just gone along with the flow, willing to wear and do whatever it was she wanted as long as she was happy and had the most amazing, memorable time possible.

But now that wasn’t meant to be.

The two had been fighting so much lately, neither one on the same page about anything anymore. It seemed that what they’d had was getting weaker and weaker, and their independence from each other getting stronger and stronger. As much as he cared for her and loved her, and vice versa, things just weren’t working anymore. So they had mutually decided to end their relationship with each other.

Jughead missed her, but for the most part he had felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. Not being together anymore meant he wouldn’t be disappointing her anymore. He wouldn’t be at fault for things he didn’t feel he should apologize for. And he wouldn’t have to compromise things about himself that he just didn’t feel comfortable compromising anymore.

There was a lot of freedom in not being with Betty Cooper, but there were also so many things he had to get used to. Not being able to call her whenever he needed to talk to someone, whenever he needed to vent about his dad or needed help with one of his articles for the Blue and Gold. Betty had been his sounding board, his touchstone. Not having her there with her unyielding support made Jughead feel like he had nothing to hold on to. It was terrifying.

He knew that in time, it would all pass and he would find his footing. But for now, he was struggling.

So Jughead sat and sipped on another cup of coffee, having lost count after the 4th one he’d had. But he wasn’t ready to go home yet.

And good thing he wasn’t because just then he heard the door chime, and in walked Veronica Lodge looking absolutely exquisite in her sparkly violet prom dress. 

She stood at the entrance, looking around the diner until her eyes landed on Jughead.

“Thought I might find you here.” She said with a smile as she walked over to where he sat.

Jughead sighed.

“Question is, why were you looking for me in the first place?” He asked with a scowl, not particularly feeling in the mood for company. Even company as beautiful as Veronica.

Veronica took a seat across from him and shrugged her fur coat off of her shoulders. The neckline of her dress dipped low, showing an amount of cleavage that he was surprised she’d been able to get away with at the pristine Riverdale High prom.

He quickly looked away, hoping she hadn’t noticed how much he had noticed her.

Veronica sighed wistfully.

“Because when I didn’t see you at the dance, I figured you must be hiding out here, drinking coffee while having your own little pity party prom.”

Jughead shrugged.

“So what if I am? Maybe I’m enjoying myself.”

But Veronica let out a soft chuckle.

“No you’re not. You’re feeling sorry for yourself, which is the last thing you should be doing.”

Whatever kind of cheering up Veronica was trying to do, so far it wasn’t working. Jughead frowned at her for daring to interrupt his mope fest.

“What are you even talking about, Veronica?” He asked, wondering what her real motives were for being at Pop’s with him when she could be having the time of her life at some prom after party.

“Jughead Jones, you are a good guy. You’re a great catch! And any girl would be lucky to be with you. Don’t let your breakup with Betty make you forget that.”

Jughead looked at her, perplexed. He’d never known Veronica to speak to him like that before. So complimentary, so genuine.

“Are you fucking with me, Lodge?” He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for the punchline as if she was really just joking around and not being serious at all.

But Veronica shook her head.

“Not at all. And I know that doesn’t mean much coming from me, but…I mean it, Jughead. You’re…an amazing guy. And I’ve always thought so.”

Jughead didn’t know what to say, so instead he looked away awkwardly as he took a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, Veronica got up from the booth and he wondered if he had scared her off. If she had regretted what she’d just said and wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He wouldn’t blame her. He was terrible company most of the time.

But instead, she’d gone over to the jukebox and worked her fingers quickly over the buttons until a song started to play.

It was “When I Fall in Love” by Nat King Cole. A song Jughead rarely listened to, but he somehow knew so well.

Veronica walked back over to the back booth and held out her hand.

“Will you dance with me, Jughead?”

Jughead looked up at her, unable to hide the look of confusion on his face. He wondered if Veronica had somehow managed to lose her mind between the Riverdale High School gymnasium and Pop’s.

“Come on, Jug. Don’t make me waste a good dress and good hair. Plus, you need to experience prom. Even if it’s like this.” She said as she looked around the nearly deserted diner.

Jughead shook his head but he couldn’t help but smile. He stood up and took Veronica’s hand, pulling her to him.

She draped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. She smelled amazing, like vanilla and jasmine, and he found himself taking a deep breath of her as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

They didn’t so much dance as sway to the soft music, lost in their little world at the back of the Chock-O-Lit shop.

Holding Veronica in his arms felt strange. It was a foreign feeling to be holding a girl that wasn’t Betty. But what was so surprising about it was how good it felt, how right it seemed. Her body molded to his so easily, so naturally. And when the song ended, and she began to pull away, he realized how badly he’d like to continue holding her.

They stood back from each other and said nothing, both realizing that they had felt the same electricity as the other while they had been dancing.

Finally Jughead spoke.

“Your face is flushed.” He said softly.

Veronica put a hand to her cheek.

“Oh…I guess I am.” She replied with a bashful grin.

“Do you want me to get you a milkshake? To cool down a bit?” He asked, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

Veronica didn’t say anything, just nodded her head before Jughead went to the front counter to order her favorite, double chocolate.

When he returned, he noticed that her cheeks were still pink and her eyes were sparkling. She looked stunning in the dim glow of the diner lights and his heart thumped wildly in his chest as he looked at her, lost in her beauty.

“Thank you.” Veronica said before taking a sip of the milkshake.

She closed her eyes, as if the cold drink was relief to whatever she was feeling inside.

Jughead couldn’t help but smile as he gazed at her. She was something. Something very special, and he was thankful and grateful that she had shown up that night, and just when he’d needed her most.

“Want some?” She asked, but not even waiting for him to answer before she stuck another straw in the shake.

Jughead nodded.

“Thank you, Veronica.” He said, meaning those words in more ways than one.

He wasn’t sure what he’d felt while he had danced with Veronica, but he knew it wasn’t something he could just ignore. He didn’t want to ignore it, and she didn’t seem to want to either.

“So…Veronica…what are you doing tomorrow?” He asked her, feeling very bold all of a sudden.

Veronica chuckled softly.

“Nothing at all. What did you have in mind?”

The End.


End file.
